


Light & Dark

by likereallymate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Last Jedi
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bottom Kylo Ren, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Han Solo Lives, Hux is stronger than he looks, I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT HE DEAD, Kylo is depressed, Kylux - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mention of some Classic Kylux ya'll, Mild Smut, Past Verbal Abuse, Redemption, Regrets, Rey is a Skywalker, Starts out sexy but then Kylo cries, TBH it seems a bit OOC, This is my AU ahahah, but - Freeform, i had to add it, oh wellllll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likereallymate/pseuds/likereallymate
Summary: In which choking Hux was Kylo's one mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! If youse like this and would like for me to continue please tell me! I'm open for constructive criticism and ideas so don't hesitate :) 
> 
> This was originally a one shot but if people want more chapters, I'll do it.

Kylo gulped hard, nervous and guilty. He regretted with every inch of his soul as soon as he dropped Hux's body as if he weighed nothing. The look of pure terror on the General's face mixed with pain and even betrayal stayed in Kylo's mind.

Right now, he was in front of Hux's room, trying to find courage to face his lover.

What could he say?

He just abused the man. It was likely that Hux would either quiver in fear or hate him.

Raising shaky knuckles, he knocked. Immediately, the door opened. Kylo's heart pumped hard and rough as he awaited.

There he was.

His Hux.

And God he looked horrible.

Heavy eye bags, sunken in face. He looked older than 34. Kylo winced at the bruise that was beginning to form around Armitage's neck. However the general did nothing but look at Ren with a blank stare, giving none of his feelings away.

Kylo didn't have the heart to go through his mind. Not to mention the very same heart was beating harder than the engine of their ship.

"H-Hux. I-I" he was interrupted by Hux moving to the side, letting him into his room. Not one word was said. Kylo was shocked but quickly followed in.

As soon as Hux's door slid shut, Kylo found himself pinned to the wall. The young Sith gasped as Hux grabbed his wrists and pinned them on each side of his head. It was then Hux looked at Kylo. And the man smirked.

"So you think you can come in here and ask forgiveness?" His voice was filled with dominance.

And Kylo felt a rush of confusion at this side of the General coming out. He blushed and turned his head just for Hux to growl possessively.

"Look at me, Kylo. Or should I say Ben?" Hux taunted, looking slightly crazed.

That caught Kylo's attention. His eyes widened as he looked back to Hux who looked smug.

"Don't underestimate me, Ren. Don't think that just because you choked me means that you get to be in control. You belong to me" Hux spoke, his voice sending tingles into Kylo's ear as he then began to kiss his neck. Kylo whimpered as the older mans touch.

"Y-You don't hate me?" Kylo asked, fearful.

He felt Hux tense which made Kylo shut his eyes waiting for Hux to declare his disgust. He felt tears glisten in his eyes. Then before he could control it, a sob ripped out of him.

Everything had piled up. Snoke's death. His cousin Rey and how he had lied to her. His mother. Luke. Han.

It was too much for the man. Items shook and rattled in Hux's room.

"Stars, Ren." Kylo felt arms wrap around him. Hux was concerned.

Hux stared at the boy who now was on the floor with concern. Of course he still loved the Kylo. He would've done anything for him. Even when he felt the force wrap around his neck, he still loved Kylo. Which is why he was effected so much by his own lover raising a hand at him.

But then again, Hux would've done anything to see a smile upon Kylo's face. Even if it was at the own expense of his pain.

Before, Hux would have found pleasure seeing the Master of Ren cry so freely. But now, it tore at his soul. And Hux couldn't bare to see it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hux. I didn't mean to. You have to believe me" Kylo hiccuped, heaving. It was getting difficult to breathe.

Hux had grabbed Kylo and carried him bridal style. It was difficult but Hux was stronger that he looked. The young general moved them to his bed. He situated the young boy on his lap where Kylo layed with his arms wrapped around Hux's neck. Hux rocked him as he rubbed his back as he cooed.

"Kylo. My beloved. I do not hate you. I was betrayed when you choked me, yes. But that does not mean I hate you" Hux cooed, leaving kisses on Kylo's head. But it was not helping him calm down.

He was sobbing hard.

With everything that went down, Kylo was feeling everything. He could feel himself shutting down. All he wanted was to be in Hux's arms.

The couple sat there for 10 more minutes until Kylo was doing nothing but sniffling and rubbing his face in Hux's neck, breathing in his scent, wincing as he felt the bruise. But Hux didn't flinch at all. Instead he was thinking deeply.

"Beloved..." Hux whispered, at war with himself.

He didn't like seeing Kylo like this. He wasn't so sure if he liked this Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader Ren.

There was no more Snoke.

For some absurd reason, Hux felt free.

Snoke was abusive, a waste of time. And he had turned Kylo into something horrible. And this wasn't the first time Kylo raised his hand to someone. He was reckless, emotional, and full of doubt.

Maybe their fate would be changed.

So Hux said something he thought he would never say.

"Let's run, Ben"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all of you peeps who commented and gave kudos! Ya'll are the best honestly. 
> 
> I wasn't going to add another chapter yet many asked for more so ask and ye shall receive ahahaha.

“Let’s run, Ben...” Kylo froze as soon as he heard what Hux had said.

 

His heart was pounding as he thought deeply. His Hux was suggesting that they leave. Stars, freedom sounded so good right now. Kylo longed for a day where Hux didn’t have to leave for business or where Kylo felt the need to train and spend the day fighting.

 

There were days where Kylo wished his cousin had just killed him. But then Rey would’ve never done that. Not matter how much she hated him, she was her father’s daughter. Her heart was pure. Hence why she had thought he was redeemable. Rey was destined to do great things. Hence why Luke always called her a “Ray of Sunshine”

 

There were also days that he wished that Han had just killed Kylo himself. That he grabbed Kylo’s lightsaber and delivered the final blow. But his father would’ve never done that. No matter what. Han would rather die himself than to be responsible for his own son’s death.

 

Kylo remembered all of those times where him and Hux had just finished having sex. They would feel de-stressed and happy. They would then hold each other and talk about everything...anything. Their deepest fantasies would awaken. When Kylo and Hux were together, there was no judgement.

 

Hux once talked about his dreams to become Emperor to which Kylo joked about being his ‘hound’.

 

_“Nonsense, my love...” Hux chuckled, shaking his head._

 

_The General looked deep into his eyes and maintained contact, acting serious. “You would be my consort...and THEN my hound” Kylo didn’t even blink as he proceeded to grab a pillow with the force and hit Hux with it._

 

Kylo confessed that when he was younger, he wanted to be a Senator. Kylo spoke of his obsession with his grandmother BEFORE Darth Vader.

 

_“I remember I wanted to be referred to as Senator Amidala. I would never respond to anyone unless they called me that title..such a silly thought” The Knight of Ren spoke, nostalgic at his younger days, not seeing the fond look of admiration that Hux was looking at him with._

 

Kylo couldn’t help but smile, imagining what life would've been like if he followed in his mother and his grandmother’s footsteps of politics. Or if Hux became an Emperor.

 

Either way, Kylo and Hux were meant to be. They would’ve found each other no matter what.

 

So many memories, Kylo thought. Maybe they could make new ones in a better place…

 

“...Kylo?” Kylo pulled out of memory to see Hux looking at him with concern. Hux was nervous, Kylo could sense it. Both men looked into eachothers eyes. Hux begging the younger man to say something. Kylo’s being conflicted.

 

There were so many possibilities with leaving. This meant a new future. With Snoke gone, the couple could be free to love. However the Resistance would find them.

 

There was still such a high bounty for Hux from blowing up part of the Republic. Kylo’s for the destruction of Yavin 4, the murdering of the young Jedi Students, the near murder of Han Solo, Finn who’s back he sliced his lightsaber with, Poe, his freind, Rey...There was so much that Kylo had done. It was obvious he would not be accepted back. He himself knew he didn’t deserve the redemption.

 

Ben Solo was dead.

 

But right now, Kylo felt as if he was dead.

 

So who was he?

 

“Armitage...” The word felt so foreign on his tongue. Hux however flinched as soon as Kylo said that though. Hux was the only man who could make him feel truly alive.

 

Hux by now had no idea what to do. It had felt as if he’d been waiting hours for Kylo’s response. However it had only been 10 minutes. He tried swallowing the lump in his throat, wishing he could take back what he said, under the impression that Kylo disagreed with his words.

 

But then Kylo said his name to which Hux flinched. He hadn’t heard that name in a while. It was still so strange to hear Kylo say that.

 

However before he could say anything, Kylo pressed his lips to his. The Knight of Ren felt nothing but love as Hux projected this feeling into his mind.

 

 _I love you….I love you so much,_ Hux said in Kylo’s mind.

 

Their kiss was passionate, emotional and full of love.

 

Kylo pulled away and rested his forehead against Hux’s. His eyes were closed as he breathed deeply. His hands found Hux’s cheeks as he caressed them.

 

Was his decision going to be a mistake? Looks like they were going to have to find out.

 

“Let’s get the kriff out of here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts, guys. Any ideas? Thinking of making this into more chapters :))))))))))))
> 
> I'll be honest I'm not too sure if I like how I wrote this chapter. I just feel as if it ain't my best but I did try cause I know that youse liked it!!!


End file.
